Souvenir
by Miguya-san
Summary: [OS] - "Chassant toutes ses pensées d'un simple souffle mental, Lavi marcha lentement vers la fin de la sombre rue, sachant ce qui s'y trouvait au bout. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, de légère gouttes continuèrent ainsi de d'imprégner ses vêtements, certaines tombant sur ses joues. Il regarda lentement le visage de la personne qui fut son ami."


_**Souvenir.**_

Le jeune homme roux regarda doucement les gouttes de pluie s'écraser au sol, mouillant ainsi les dalles de pierres, se glissant entre les fentes de ces dernières et se faisant aspirer par la terre. Humidifié par la douce pluie, le terre qui avait été retourné par les combats commença à dégager une odeur de petrichor*.

La nostalgie s'immisça tout doucement en Lavi. Il se souvenait de cette odeur. Ils étaient, lui enfant et son grand père, dans un immense champ de blé. Bookman était assis sur une pierre, tandis que Lavi était allongé au sol, des brins de blé aussi doré que de l'or, se balançant au rythme régulier du vent, lui chatouillant la figure. Ça sentait bon le blé et le petrichor. Le ciel était d'un bleu azur sans aucun nuage dégageant ainsi une vue magnifique sur le soleil. Son unique œil était aveuglé par cette lumière mais il trouvait ça agréable. Son grand père lisait une histoire. Il racontait le commencement d'une guerre entre deux pays, tels un conteur qui récite une légende.

« – Il y a fort longtemps, un pays nommé Xersia voulut créer une alliance avec le pays voisin, Dhamp. Pour cela, le roi de Xersia décida de marier son fils et la princesse du pays voisin. Son fils, alors âgé de dix-sept ans, refusa. Le roi essaya de lui forcer la main, mais le jeune prince s'enfuit alors du royaume. Il erra des années à travers différentes contrées, ne cherchant jamais à savoir ce qui était arrivé à Xersia et Dhamp.

Lorsqu'il fut âgé de vingt-cinq ans, il décida de retourner chez lui. Il s'attendait à être acclamer, voir ses parents pleurer de joie. Mais de retour au château, il ne trouva va que les ruines de ce qui fut jadis sa maison. Il marcha longtemps avant de tomber sur une petite auberge. Il demanda à son propriétaire ce qu'il c'était passé. Voici ce qu'il répondit

'' Eh bien, m'sieur, il y a huit ans, y'avais un prince qui habitait le château là-bas. Afin de garantir la paix de notre p'tit royaume, il devait juste se marier à la belle princesse d'à côté, mais il refusa, condamnant le royaume car ça déclencha la guerre ! Eh oui, la guerre ! Tout le château fut détruit, ses habitants exterminés, sauf le roi et la reine qui ont été tué plus tard, avec une exécution publique. Fichu prince ! Sans lui, la paix aurait pur perdurer et nulle désolation ne nous aurait frappé ! ''.

Détruit par les propos qu'il venait d'entendre, le prince se rendit aux ruines du château et pleura ses parents. Il erra trois jours et trois nuits à travers les décombres, avant de finalement mourir, assoiffé. »

Lavi n'avait pu retenir ses paroles

« – Le prince était un idiot égoïste. S'il avait accepté, rien de tout cela ne ce serrait passer. Je suis bien content qu'il soit mort ! »

Il fut durement sermonné par son grand père à propos du fait qu'il ne fallait pas insulter les morts car c'était irrespectueux, mais le petit Lavi avait refusé d'écouter. A présent, le roux comprenait mieux le prince. Voué a une destinée qu'il n'avait pas choisi, il avait essayé d'y échapper sans pense aux conséquences désastreuses que cela pouvait avoir.

Ce souvenir était à la fois réconfortant et triste. L'idée d'être avec son grand père dans un champ de blé le rendait joyeux mais l'histoire qu'il avait racontée rendait le borgne morose.

Chassant toutes ses pensées d'un simple souffle mental, Lavi marcha lentement vers la fin de la sombre rue, sachant ce qui s'y trouvait au bout. La pluie n'avait pas cessé, de légère gouttes continuèrent ainsi de d'imprégner ses vêtements, certaines tombant sur ses joues. Il regarda lentement le visage de la personne qui fut son ami.

Son visage était encore celui d'un enfant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait enduré. Des lèvres fines, un nez droit, un trace rouge sang formant le seau des Akumas, preuves d'une malédiction, quelques mèches blanches tombants devant ses yeux parfaitement clos mais qui lorsqu'ils étaient ouvert étaient d'un gris-cendre si profond qu'on pouvait s'y perdre à l'intérieur. Des joues légèrement rebondies, soulignant encore plus les traits d'enfant. De longs cils un peu courbés, presque efféminés. Après tout, Allen n'avait que quinze ans.

C'était un garçon enjoué, gros mangeur car son innocence était de type symbiotique et donc qu'elle prenait beaucoup d'énergie, il était toujours prêt à se sacrifier pour ses amis, attentif, loyal, parfois obstiné, déterminé et une personne possédant beaucoup de conviction. Il croyait que tout le monde pouvait être sauvés, aussi bien les Akumas que les humains. Même lorsque la congrégation l'avait rejeté, traqué et blessé, il avait continué à croire en ses amis. Il n'avait jamais renoncé.

Il était persuadé qu'un jour, même si ce dernier mettrait du temps à arriver, il pourrait revenir embêter Kanda en lui piquant ses sobas ou s'entrainer avec lui pour voir qui était le plus fort. Qu'il pourrait de nouveau prendre le thé avec Lenalee, Rire aux blagues de Lavi, partir en mission, fuir parce que Komui voulait réparer son innocence ou parce que Komulin avait été lâché, revoir les membres de la section scientifique se booster au café car ils devaient finir leurs dossiers, refaire un voyage avec son maitre partager ses repas avec Timcanpy.

Peu importe ce qu'on pouvait lui dire, il continuait d'avancer comme Mana lui avait enseigné. Il continua de marcher. Il ne s'arrêtait jamais. Un garçon qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire, comme le plus précieux des souvenirs.

Lavi se rapprocha un peu plus de lui, avant de tendre la main pour lâcher un poignet de fleur, qu'il avait ramassé plus loin, dans ce qu'il restait d'un stand de fleuriste. De toutes petites fleurs roses, celle que les enfants s'amusaient à ramassés pour en faire des bouquets. Elles descendirent tout doucement, flottant presque dans les airs avant de se poser sur le jeune homme.

Le roux fit volte-face, marchant d'un pas régulier en s'éloignant de lui. Il s'arrêta pour attraper un petit silex et de graver sur une des dalles à côtés d'Allen

\- '' ** _Allen Walker, …_** ''

Il lança un dernier regard a son ami avant de se retourner et de partir.

Sur le torse du jeune homme, un trou béant avait pris la place de son cœur.

\- « ** _…L'exorciste au cœur d'or, repose désormais ici_.** »

* * *

* = Le petrichor est lié à l'odeur particulière que prend la terre après la pluie

* * *

 **Hum...Je suis à la fois heureuse car j'ai l'impression que mon texte est mieux écrit que d'habitude et je suis aussi triste parce que j'ai tué Allen O_o ça faisait longtemps que j'avais eu cette idée mais je n'avais jamais osée l'écrire puis tout à l'heure (donc j'écris ce message à 23:07, hors j'ai commencé le texte à 19:46) je me suis soudainement dis ; "C'est toi qui écris alors pourquoi hésiter?" et alors j'ai écris ça. N'hésitez pas a me donner votre avis, je le lirai avec plaisir!**

 **Petit sondage! D'après vous, qui a tué Allen et comment? Exposez-moi vos théories~**

 **Miguya~**


End file.
